


Wait

by GhostlyGhoulies



Category: Bandom, Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Crying, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humiliation, Men Crying, Omorashi, Public Humiliation, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGhoulies/pseuds/GhostlyGhoulies
Summary: Its the 1960s, Nihil is in the midst of his prime and so is Sister Imperator





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLO YES been meaning to write some young Nihil omo for a l o n g time  
So I'm back, cursing this fandom with pee.

"Here."

  
Nihil raised a brow, eyeing the glass in her grip.

  
"Little bit of liquid courage for tonight,"Sister says, placing the cup into his hand as he takes the stool beside her.

  
"I suppose a bit of an excess of that wouldn't hurt," he chuckled before taking the drink down in one swig, the bitter warmth coating his throat.

  
As he placed the empty glass down, another filled one was placed besides him.

  
"Can't have you going up there inebriated, this'll slow that down," she explained when she saw the curious expression on the man's face.

  
"Besides," she paused, "I would not want to see our Papa becoming dehydrated while bringing the word to the others," she purred, circling a manicured finger around his chest, a gleam to her eyes as she watched Nihil shrug before drinking the next glass.

  
"Good boy," she murmured, placing the glasses to the side before leaning back in, fixing the edges of his skull paint, smiling when she felt the warmth on the apples of his cheeks.

  
"Now, on you go, we've got a ritual to do."

\--

He chewed on the inside of his cheek while the instrumental played. The urgent sensation traveled up his spine, causing him to shudder. Nihil clutched the hem of his jacket, resisting the need to dance on spot. It would surely be too obvious. He let the fabric crumple back to his side as the music played on behind him, signaling him to hop back in.

  
He could hold it.

  
He _had_ to hold it.

  
While the crowd danced to the rhythmic beat, Sister smiled from the sideline as she watched him, even from a distance, she could sense the growing need within him.  
What was unbeknown to the Sister was, those two brim filled glasses hadn't been his only drinks of the evening.

\--

  
As the night grew on so did Nihil's need. The skin around his bladder became taut, a staticky sensitivity while it pressed against the buttons of his slacks.  
A new thickness coated his throat as he tried to push his needs down, the slightest wavering crack to his voice as he sang. He swallowed dryly, shifting his weight from foot to foot absentmindedly in a subtle attempt hold everything back.  
  
The movements, although the alternative motives being nearly unnoticeable from the floor, those closer by picked up on the strangeness of the 'dance'.

  
The hairs on Nihil's neck stood in attention when the looming sensation chilled his shoulders as the masked demon leaned closer than required.

  
These 'ghouls'(or so the olde one wrote in the text) were more, _animalistic_ than Nihil had cared to admit. They were curious creatures by nature, perhaps in this instance, too curious for their own good. His bladder let out a small spurt, urine quickly being absorbed by his briefs.

  
"Ghoul," he spoke through gritted teeth, "Now is not the time," he gently nudged the weight of the ghoul's chin off his shoulder.

  
The ghoul simply tilited their head as they continued to watch the now frantic fidgeting of the Papa. They stepped back, going back to playing as the next song began.  
  
As the music kicked up once more, Nihil's mind began to cloud.

  
The cooling dampness against his flesh caused his bladder to involuntarily relax further before clenching his thighs tightly together. Nihil nearly whined into the microphone, the pressure growing to be too much for him to sublet keep under wraps.

  
One more song.

Just one more song before he could make a B-line to the washroom he thought. He quickly glanced to the sideline, squirming when he saw Imperator standing there, seemingly watching him with, a deeper, curious gaze. His heart lunging into his throat at the head tilit.

  
His wandering mind was ripped from thought from the screeching of a guitar.  
Ghoul's although unable to communicate as humans did, they still had their ways of seeking attention, bringing their Papa back to present thought.

  
The unannounced sound caused the man to become startled. Light chuckles echoed in the crowd as Nihil chuckled awkwardly, continuing on with the set, despite the warning signals from his bladder.   
  
Tears pricked in the corners of his eyes, thighs trembling; knees pressed inwardly as the urgent nuance escalated to top priority.

  
He had to go, _now_.

  
Nihil swallowed back the lump, continuing on with the final verse. As if in slow motion, the singer collapsed to his knees, urine spilling down his inner thighs as the last words of the song squeaked out. His breaths ragged as he doubled over, squeezing his legs as tight as he could.

  
Murmurs filled the dance floor, starting in the front and slowly trickling to the back. Confusion as to what they were witnessing, was this part of the show? Some assumed that was how they ended their set and continued on with their mingling.

  
Sister Imperator was quick in her actions, a haste yet calm stride on stage. Gently tugging on the faux fur of the man's jacket, bringing him to his feet and guiding him down the small stairs.

His steps were reluctant, hesitant as the two walked towards the small hall. Imperator opened the alleyway door, pausing before turning towards the man, empathy in her gaze as she rubbed his shoulder.

  
"Papa," she began, letting her eyes finish the rest of her sentence.

  
Nihil whimpered, heart racing as he shook his head. He didn't want to make even more of a mess than he already had.

  
His breath hitched to a new octave when Imperator's hands roamed lower, resting atop his bloated lower abdomen. The man feebly attempted to keep the breaking dam from bursting however, the light kneading and cold air of the October evening sent him over the edge, he finally let go.

  
Nihil pressed his burning face into the nape of Imperator's neck, unable to mute the hissing noise as the urine puddled beneath his feet.

  
"I-I'm sorry seestor," he croaked out as the stream tapered off, the final droplets dripping down the fabric the clung to his shaking legs.

  
She looked down at the pooling urine between them before gently lifting Nihil's chin away from her shoulder to look in his mismatched eyes.

  
"It's alright, Papa. You didn't mean to, you barely got any on stage," she mused, her gaze taking a small tear away to the obvious trail that lead to the pair, "Accidents happen to us all." She added, caressing his tear stained face, rubbing off some of the smudged makeup.

  
"Nonetheless, I'll never be able to live this down, they won't want someone who cannot hold it back on their stage, " he mumbled.

  
The melodramatic tone to his voice made Imperator bite back a chuckle, always the one for the flair of dramatics, perhaps she was rubbing off on him a bit too much.

  
"Oh I'm sure by next weekend no one will even remember and I don't think they would get rid of the band that brings the best revenue to the place, hmm?"

  
Nihil was silent for a moment, a small smile forming on his lips as he leaned into her touch.

  
"You always know what to say," he murmured.

  
"I suppose it's a talent of mine," Imperator gave, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his nose, "Now, how about we get you out of these and something more comfortable, yes?" She said, gently placing a hand on his back as she guided them to the car.

  
A well deserved rest was definitely in order for the night.


End file.
